


Through the Years With The Promise Of Hope

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily Shenanigans, Beta Jason Todd, Beta Tim Drake, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's A+ Parenting, Consensual Underage Sex, Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Omega Dick Grayson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Each and every one of them is Robin first, a person second. They all learned that from Bruce. The job is the most important thing. So of course they all need to rely on the caped crusader when their secondary gender presentation happens. If you can't trust Batman, who can you trust?A disconnected set of scenes showing each of our favorite batfam boys hitting puberty, hard.





	1. Dick Grayson (Omega)

“Bru-I mean, Batman?” Dick shifted from foot to foot, pulling at his tiny shorts. “I don’t feel very good.”

Bruce held up a finger silently, eyes never moving off the goons they were surveilling. They had been on stake out for hours, watching a gang of drug dealers who were suspected of dealing a product tainted with Scarecrow’s fear toxin. Bruce had been sure if they watched long enough they would be able to find the source of the distribution set up. But it had been hours of sitting on a rooftop in the rain and Dick’s costume was soaked through, and he was chilled to the bone. There had been no sign of Scarecrow, but Bruce seemed too happy to sit and wait forever, provided his boy wonder didn’t give away their spot with his whining. 

Dick leaned against the brick wall behind them and groaned. It was cold enough outside he could see his breath clouding the air, but he didn’t feel cold at all. In fact he was sweating under his tights, his legs feeling slick and itchy. He was certain he was running a fever, probably a cold from being kept out in the rain. He tugged at his shirt in an attempt to get comfortable. 

“I don’t even think anyone’s coming. This is our third night up here and we haven’t seen anything useful.” Dick stretched his arms overhead and yawned, letting his head fall back, pushing his wet hair off his forehead. “Shouldn’t we just call it a night?”

Bruce heaved a sigh and finally turned to the teen. “Robin, this isn’t your first stake out, you know how this goes.” he took a moment to regard the boy. His face was flushed and his eyes were glassy behind his black domino mask. Bruce’s scowl, ever present, deepened. “If you can’t cut it, you may return to the Batmobile.”

Dick pouted. He didn’t want to get sent to sit in the car like a little kid, he just didn’t want to spend another night on top of a roof in the middle of November. Gotham wasn’t the sort of place with pleasant weather at the best of times, and it was right in the middle of it’s rainiest season. Even the criminals seemed like they had taken some time off, happy to do their crimes inside where there was central heating. 

“I can stay,” He said, wincing at how whiny he sounded. If there was one thing Batman had little patience for, it was anything interfering with his work, and right then his childishness certainly was. He rarely excused himself form missions, it had been a point of pride for him that he hadn’t missed a patrol since turning thirteen. “I just…”

Bruce just managed to grab the boy wonder before he fell to the ground. As soon as he touched the kid he could tell what was wrong. Closer to Dick, the air didn’t just smell like Gotham, smoke and wet cement and a promise of thunder. No, Dick smelled warm and sweet, like cinnamon and vanilla. Bruce pulled off a glove with his teeth and pressed the back of his hand to the boy’s head, sighing when his concern was confirmed. The boy was burning up, face clammy and hot to the touch.

Batman gathered Robin to him and turned, the men on the street had seen the movement above. The lookout was running down an alley and the backpack with the drugs was gone. If he left Robin and jumped down with his grappling hook, he would be able to catch the criminal and at the very least confiscate the drugs. By the next night the dealers would have a new meeting point and he would be back to square one, his time hunting them wasted. He weighed the choice in his mind and then Robin made a sad little whimpering noise and clung tighter to him. That was enough, he knew what he had to do.

“Dick, you’re going through your first heat.” He ducked down and scooped up the teen, cradling him to his chest. “It seems you’re presenting as an Omega.”

“O-omega? Huh? Nooooo….’ Dick’s head swam as Bruce scooped him up and swung them both to the ground on the other side of the building, closer to where they had parked the batmobile. “I mean, I’m an Alpha, like you.”

Bruce snorted. He’d had a feeling Dick was going to be an Omega. The boy had always leaned towards the pretty side of things, and as he got older he had maintained his flexibility and sleek build, not filling out and bulking up like he had before presenting as an Alpha and having his first rut. He would have put the kid on blockers immediately, but he knew that suing them too early could interfere with growth. It had been a balancing act, trying to raise a son and a sidekick, and at that moment, running through the rain with a feverish Omega in his arms, he wasn’t sure he had made all the right choices. 

He could feel Dick squirming in his arms as he lead them to the car, and judging by the heat of the teen’s skin, his heat was already well under way. He would be in pain, and delirious, and Bruce’s own Alpha hormones were already responding. An unbonded Omega in first heat was a powerful thing. He dug his gloved hands into Robin’s ass, appreciating the plumpness. 

“Buh-Batmaaaannn,” Dick arched his back and opened his mouth, tongue lolling out. “Pleeease?” He looked up at Bruce with watery blue eyes, sweat and rain water running down his cheeks.

“I know, I know.” Bruce breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the batmobile. The car would be good enough, at least as a start. He hurriedly got in, slotting Robin into the passenger seat, and tapped the dashboard, turning on the autopilot and setting it for the cave. They were a good half hour away from the manor though, and Robin seemed to be getting worse every second. “Hold on, I’m gonna fix it.”

Dick nodded frantically. He knew that Bruce would fix it, Bruce fixed everything. Bruce was his whole world, ever since the man had adopted him. He could smell his mentor, locked inside the small cockpit of the batmobile. Bruce smelled like leather and sweat and traces of expensive musky cologne. He wanted to crawl into his lap and breath it in. in fact, that was all he wanted in the world at that moment. He slid out of his own seat and wiggled onto Bruce’s lap.

“Dick…Robin...” Bruce took a deep breath. “Just...relax.” he waited for Robin to nod obediently and then started to touch him. Slow strokes down his back with his large hands. He yanked off the gloves and lety one hand slide up the back of Robin’s shirt while the other dipped into the back of his hot pants. Dipping down a single finger, he could feel Robin was already wet, slick and hot between his cheeks. 

Dick raised himself up, his thighs tense as he held himself up for Bruce to have better access. “Put it in me, please, I need it, I need it in me Bruce.” he saw the flicker of an emotion cross bruce’s face and realization dawned. “Batman,” he corrected. “Touch me Batman.”

Finally Batman did, pressing the tip of a finger against robin’s hole so it easily slid in. The teen groaned and tried to push his hips down, aching for something more filling him. He had never even tried touching himself in such a place but now every part of his brain was screaming for one thing. He needed to be fucked or he would die, he was certain.

Batman settled back against the seat and spread his legs, using his own knees to part Robin’s. It gave him better access and he began to truly finger fuck the boy, pressing in with a firmer touch. He could  _ hear _ his finger moving back and forth through the slick, and it was enough to make his mouth water. A part of his mind, the animalistic Alpha part, reached for the last time he had felt the neediness of an omega pressed against him and he came up blank. Most of the women he was with were fellow Alphas, just as strong willed as he was, sex more of a fight than an enjoyment of surrender. But now, Robin was nothing if not pliant, soft and wet and ready. Everything about him was open and willing. 

Robin grabbed a fistful of Batman’s cape and pulled himself closer, burying his face against the underside of the older man’s jaw, running his own baby soft skin against the sandpapery warmth. “Please Batman, I can’t.” he cried out as the caped crusader added a second finger, pushing firmly and repeatedly against his prostate, milking him from the inside. His cock was hot and hard in hi shorts, the fronts already stained from his leaking, but he didn’t even care about his dick. It was nothing compared to his need to be fucked, and bred. 

Batman pulled his fingers out, making the boy wonder cry out in protest, and then grabbed the little shorts in his hands and pulled, hard. The seams split, revealing perfect pale skin and releasing even more of the boy’s scent. He raised his hand to his mouth and popped his fingers in, licking them clean of the fluid. It tasted as good as it smelled, sweet and salty all at once. He glanced over Robin’s shoulder at the center console. They were still a few minutes away from the manor. The car could bring them directly to the cave and it was late enough Alfred was likely to have turned in for the night without any signal for him to stay up. 

He didn’t have to fuck Robin. He knew enough about hetas to know that. If he simply used his hands and toys he would be able to et the boy through the worst of it, and be more prepared next time. He didn’t have any toys in the manor, but it wouldn’t be impossible to improvise. Batman was pulled from his thoughts when Robin pressed his lips against his jaw and whined, his warm, wet, breath ghosting over his exposed skin. 

He didn’t want Robin’s first time to be spent laying on a guest room bed while Batman clinically got him off using his hands and the handle of his training tonfa. Batman was better than that, if only because Robin needed, no, deserved better. 

“Tell me what you want,” He rasped. “Tell me exactly.”

Robin shifted so he could stare into Batman’s eyes. They were hidden in the shadow of the cowl, but he knew the older man’s gaze was locked on him. “I want you Batman. I want you to be my first, to fuck me. Please, help me Batman?” He circled his hips deliberately, trying to entice him.

Batman didn’t hesitate after that. He grabbed Robin’s legs and forced the up and apart, balancing the boy’s ankles on his shoulders. It was a precarious position, especially in a car, but the Boy Wonder was a gymnast, and managed to lean back and accommodate the new angle. It left him open and exposed, his cock and hole both leaking and ready. He pushed so the boy was leaned against the steering wheel and then used the extra room to pull his own cock out of his pants. He was hard, and his erection looked almost obscenely large when pressed against the slim boy’s body. 

He pressed his tip against Robin’s hole. It was squishy and already wet enough for him. He took a deep breath and slid inside, biting back a moan at the overwhelming heat. He felt like he was melting inside the boy. His body was moving back and forth and milking his cock, already desperate for him to knot him and cum. He knew better than to do that though. He wasn’t going to breed to the boy or mark him, just give him a taste until he could be settled down. 

The next morning he’d add some morning after pills and supplies to the breakfast cart Alfred brought up. Robin would be off rotation for patrol duty for a few days, but after that he expected everything to simply go back to normal. He was just taking care Robin as he always did. 

“Here’ move like this,” he directed the teen, grabbing his hips and shifting him back and forth over his cock. Robin nodded and braced against the steering wheel, moving in an increasing rhythm. At first he was working only the first inch or two of Batman’s dick, but slowly and surely he took more and more of it into his body. His moans increased in volume as he started to hump against Batman in earnest. 

“Bru-Batman, i need to..I need you to..” Robin tipped his head back and keened, overwhelmed by the sensations. “Please please please.”

Batman nodded and shifted forward to grab Robin. The boy’s slim waist was easy to wrap his hands around, and it took almost no effort to start bouncing the gymnast on his lap. He sped up slowly, pushing in deeper and deeper, making sure he was lined up to this the sweet spot inside Robin’s ass. 

“Touch yourself,” he ordered, voice low. He was getting close himself. It wasn’t just that it was Robin in his lap, it was the heat and smell, the slick dripping down his cock and pooling on the seat. 

Robin wrapped a still gloved hand around himself and pumped, hand moving faster and faster until it was speeding over his skin, the slick sound only adding to the experience. Robin bit his lip and groaned, eyes screwed shut as he came, spilling over his hand. That was all it took to send Batman over the edge. He pushed inside as far as he could go and unloaded inside the teen. He forced his breathing to remain even as he pulled back, careful not to let his knot inflate inside the teen. He was in control enough to know that was a bad idea. 

He eased Robin off of his lap and onto the seat neat next to him. The boy was limp and relaxed, a calm smile on his face. His cock was still hard and his hole was twitching and dribbling cum, something Batman would have to take care to clean up later, but he seemed happy. It wasn’t what his first heat should have been like, but Batman couldn’t help but be glad he had been able to help in some small way. He could still remember his own first heat, alone in his room in the manor fuckin his fist till his cock was chafed and bloody.

They pulled into the cave a few minutes later. Dick was curled up in his seat, twitching and moaning in his sleep. Bruce looked down at the teen and smiled ruefully. He had thought that after his parents died, that had been it for family, for love in his life. He had thought that part of him bled out in the alley along with his mother and father. But now he knew that wasn’t true. He could never really give up on other people, not when there were ones like his sweet little bird, who needed him. 

He scooped Robin up and carried him further into the cave. The boy would need a shower, some pain killers, some medicine to lessen the intensity of his heat. There were things he would need to plan for going forward. But when He brushed the black bangs away from Dick’s face and saw those big blue eyes looking up at him, he couldn’t think about anything besides how much he truly cared for his son. 


	2. Jason Todd (beta)

Bruce scrubbed a hand across his face and picked up his coffee jug. It was a gift from Dick, a cheesy joke gift with the words “World’s Best Dad” written in bubble letters on the side. He wouldn’t have used it if not for the fact it also held approximately three times the coffee as a normal mug. And maybe it made him smile, just a little.

He turned his attention back to the monitors in front of him. He had gotten a few odd alerts from the sensors in the manor. A blip on the radar, just as likely to be a wayward mouse as anything else, but he was nothing if not paranoid. He tapped the button to scroll through the various video feeds that came from inside the wayne Manor proper. He had installed the cameras himself. Not even Alfred truly knew how many there were (although the Butler’s private room was the only one he hadn’t actually bugged), and he never checked them with others around.

He looked at camera after camera, but all he saw were dark hallways and empty rooms. The rooms where the alerts had come from weren’t even ones likely to be broken into. They had no exterior access and housed no weapons, valuables, or sensitive information. Hell, one of them had been his en suite bathroom, rarely used since he spent so much time in the cave. 

He was about to take a break and move on to more pressing matters (a security breach in the Arkham prisoner records, a lead on a human trafficking ring operating out of Bludhaven, the work never ended. But then he saw it. A hint of movement on the camera in a mostly empty wing of the house. 

Bruce tapped a few buttons and pulled up the feeds for the surrounding cameras. He paused them and began slowly rewinding until he saw what he was looking for. A figure, dressed in dark colors, moving through the halls. He squinted and clicked a few more times, and then his eyes went wide. The figure in question was no villain, no common burglar. It was Robin.

Jason wasn’t wearing his costume, he was dressed more like Batman, in black from head to toe. Black leggings and black sweatshirt, the hood pulled up to cover his face. He was moving through the halls slowly, carefully. Every so often he would stop and listen and glance around, clearly wary of being caught by Bruce or Alfred.

It wasn’t odd, Dick had explored the mansion a bit when he was younger, sneaking around to see the unused parts of the estate. It was to be expected. The house was huge and, as batman’s childhood home, likely to be full of all sorts of interesting secrets and forgotten rooms. 

But Jason wasn’t just poking around the rooms randomly. As Bruce watched the boy he realized he had a mission. He had gone into Bruce’s suite of rooms, and he had taken something. Bruce froze the feed and zoomed in. Jason had been something of a problem child, at least compared to Dick, and Bruce couldn’t help but think of the things in his room. Gold watches, pain pills, even a bottle of scotch he had tucked away for nights he couldn’t drive out the bad thoughts with endless pushups alone.

But Jason wasn’t holding any of those in his arms. Instead he had a large plastic bottle and what looked like…

“Oh.” Bruce was at a loss for words.

Jason had taken a bottle of lube and what appeared to be a few of his sex toys. Most of them were unused, things he kept in the luxurious rooms because he, as Bruce Wayne at least, had a certain reputation. People expected him to have embarrassing things in his closet or under his bed, so he had left some there. A fancy dildo, gold plated and appearing more like an art piece than a simple sex toy. Fancy lube that smelled sweet and almost floral. And one he had, on an occasion or two, actually used, a cock sleeve, the outer casing made of clear plastic and the insides plush and carved into designs that teased and tantalised his cock when he slid it in. 

Jason was young, but not so young his first heat was out of the question. After the incident with dick, Bruce had kept an eye on the boy, paying close attention to any sort of signs. But Jason was a secretive kid. Years of being unable or unwilling to trust anyone had made him hard to read, and coming into his own as a Beta meant the signs were less obvious.

Bruce tapped a few buttons and changed cameras. This time to Jason’s room. It was empty, as he had predicted it would be. If Jason was trying for secrecy, it wouldn't make sense to take care of himself in his rooms, which shared a hallway with Bruce's own bedroom. Instead, the cameras showed he had snuck through the house with his stolen goods and settled down in an unused guest bedroom on the other side of the house. 

Bruce leaned forward, settling his elbows on the desk and his chin on his hands and as he watched Jason prepare. The room was dark and empty, and Jason didn’t bother turning on the lights, obviously wary it would be too obvious form the hallway. Instead the teen set his gear down on an empty dressed and opened the curtains over the window. It let in enough light for Bruce to get a good look at Jason’s face for the first time on the cameras.

Jason’s face was flushed, and his eyes looked glassy, as though he were running a fever. Betas tended to come into their secondary gender with less fanfar than Alphas or Omegas, but it would still be a massive rush of hormones for his young body. When Jason pulled off his sweatshirt, the tank top underneath clung to his skin, sheer with sweat. His small nipples were hard and visible through the fabric without Bruce even having to zoom in.

Jason stripped down to his underwear, tight white briefs that made his leaking cock even more obvious than the leggings, and then stripped the dust cover from the bed. Underneath it was still made up with a simple set of pillows and sheets, only the duvet folded and tucked away in the chest at the foot of the bed, likely with some cedar to keep the moths away. 

Bruce’s hand hovered over the escape key. One tap and he would leave Jason to his own devices. The boy clearly had some idea of what he was doing, and had made a point of securing some privacy for his foray into puberty. But something held him back.

Jason had been alone for so long. He wasn’t even sure the exact nature of the boy’s past. He had suspicions, but he had been careful to treat the boy with as much respect as possible. He had a dark past all his own, so did Dick. If the kid could wear the mask and fight the good fight, that was all he could ask. But now, now he felt the need to reach out. To help, to provide some semblance of comfort. 

So, torn between those choices, he settled back and watched. Jason laid the things he had taken out before him and seemed to consider his options for a moment. He settled on the lube first. He flopped down onto the bed, all his normal grace gone in his haste, and shimmied his underwear off. His cock, thin and curved up towards his stomach, was pink and seemed to beg for attention, twitching as he uncapped the lube. He dropped a dime sized amount onto his palm and then wrapped a hand around his cock, head tipping back as he moaned. Bruce barely had to think about it before he turned on the microphones. He took a moment to slide on a pair of headphones, and then continued to watch as his adopted son fucked his own fist, ears full of his breathy moans. 

Jason gripped himself so tight his knuckles went white, skinny legs shaking as he thrust up into his own hand. His teeth dug into his lower lip and he groaned as a small, watery load of cum shot out of his cock and across his stomach. But his dick didn’t soften and his face made it clear he had experienced little to no relief. Obviously frustrated, Jason reached out for the dildo. He smeared what remained of the lube on his hand over it and awkwardly reached back and down, trying to slot it inside himself. Unlike Omegas, Betas didn’t get as wet and loose during their peak hormonal times. So instead of smoothly sliding inside, the toy caught on his rim, barely pushing inside. 

Jason groaned in frustration and tried to push down hard on the toy, but it slipped in his sweaty fingers and slipped over his hole, pressing up behind his cock. Jason hissed in discomfort and dropped the toy. He brought his finger to his mouth, wetting them with spit and quickly shoving two of them inside his hole in an attempt to open himself up.

The cameras were good ones. Bruce could see the look of pain on Jason’s face, the tears in the corners of his eyes. He could even see how raw his hole was beginning to look as he struggled to fuck himself properly. It was enough to make him stop and turn off the screens. He couldn’t just sit there and let the kid hurt himself.

He knew hot to move through the manor quickly and without being noticed. It only took him a few minutes to reach the room Jason was using. He pressed an ear to the door and listened for a moment. He could just make out the sounds of Jason, whimpering in obvious pain. He turned the doorknob and silently entered the room.

Jason was laid out on the bed, body covered in a sheen of sweat, his scent a pleasant mix of cinnamon and something not unlike juniper. His eyes were clenched tightly and he was still trying to fuck himself with the dildo. It was only half inside him, and his hole looked dry and chafed form the efforts. 

Bruce padded over carefully and leaned over the boy. Naked and unaware of the world around him, Jason didn’t look like the smart mouth kid he normally appeared to be. He was almost delicate, small boned with skin pale enough for the blue of his veins to show through. His nipples were small and pink and pebbled, and his hip bones were sharp under his soft skin. Bruce didn’t touch him though. He simply reached down and grabbed the base of the toy and pulled out.

“Ahh!” Jason’s eyes shot open and his body curled in on itself, trying to protect itself and hide all at once. “Bruce?”

“Shh, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Bruce pulled the toy free and examined it. Clean, and the lube mostly dried. Jason hadn’t prepped enough at all. “Here.”

Jason watched, wide eyed, as Bruce took the bottle of lube and flipped open the top. He flinched, but only slightly, when Bruce took his hand and squirted a bit of lube onto his palm. “What-?”

“Spread that on yourself, and try and get a bit inside,” Bruce directed. Coating the toy in lube himself. He was generous with it. The toy wasn’t a massive one, no knot and only six or seven inches long, but it looked big enough when it was in Jason’s still small hands. “It will help.”

Jason wordlessly followed the direction. He sucked a breath in through his teeth at the first touch of the cold lube on his hole, but the lube did it’s job. His fingers slid inside, coating his hole in and out with slick. He pressed a second finger in along with his first and scissored them apart, trying to get his body to open up. His erection, which was flagging before, had perked up, and was pressed against his flat stomach, the tip pink and inviting. 

Jason’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as Bruce nudged his fingers aside and began pushing the dildo inside. The older man kept his eyes trained on the teens face. Jason’s eyelashes were dark against the pink skin of his cheeks, and for a moment Bruce felt a little pang in his heart. He wanted to make things easier for Jason, and he was never really sure if he was doing right by the already damaged boy.

“M-more,” Jason gasped, voice quite in the dark room. “A little more.”

Bruce nodded and moved his hand faster. He was leaning over the bed, one arm braced on the down mattress, and he used his leverage to pump the dildo into the boy. He ramped up the speed until Jason began to moan and rock against it. His cock bounced up and down, lightly tapping against his stomach in time with his movements. Once Bruce changed the angle and hit the sweet spot inside him, jason started to pant and took himself in hand. His other hand was clawing at the sheets, desperately trying to anchor himself as he fought to take more and more of that cool length of metal inside himself.

“That good?” Bruce pressed the toy in until it seemed to bottom out and then gently tapped the base. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Jason shook his head side to side, hair sticking to his forehead. “No, no, feels, feels good.” he cut himself off with a groan as he worked his cock even faster, his other hand moving to pick and tug at his nipples. That seemed to be enough to push him just over the edge, and he rocked down onto the toy, body swallowing an extra half an inch as he started to cum.

Bruce finally touched the boy, reaching out to run a hand soothingly down his side as his body was wracked with shudders. He made calming sounds as Jason’s cum stopped flowing, and he made a choking gasping noise as Bruce gently tugged the toy free and set it aside. He looked down at the teen with dark eyes and then settled down, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You alright?” he asked, leaning over to look at Jason’s face. His cheeks were stained red and his eyes were leaking tears. “Nothing hurts?”

Jason silently shook his head. He kept his eyes trained on the ceiling, simply letting his tears flow while the cum cooled on his chest and stomach. 

Bruce stood, ready to go and leave Jason to his own devices now he was sure the kid wouldn’t hurt himself, but stopped when he felt a hand close around his wrist. “Want me to stay?” he asked quietly, still uncertain if he was doing the right thing.

Jason just nodded and pulled Bruce’s arm to his chest. Bruce let himself be pulled back to the bed and climbed in, arranging himself so he could hug Jason against his body. The boy tensed, but just for a moment, and then relaxed into the embrace. His skin was hot and clammy, and he smelled of sweat and sex and lube. But Bruce ignored all that, ignored everything but the sound of Jason’s breath slowing down and the feel of his heartbeat becoming steady. He simply cradled the teen in his arms, the first time he’d been allowed to hold Jason for so long, and let him fall asleep in his arms. 

He stayed like that for an hour at least, just enjoying the closeness and warmth, and then carefully untangled himself. He managed to slip into the attached half bath and find a store of washcloths so he could clean Jason up. He wrapped the teen up in the sheets and carried him, princess style, through the manor, placing him in his own bed. When he was leaving Jason’s room he turned back, just for a moment, and saw the boy staring up at him with ice blue eyes.

“Get some sleep, you still have training tomorrow.” Bruce gave the teen a tight lipped smile, and felt his own heart skip a half a beat when he got one in return. 

“Goodnight…”

Bruce closed the door behind him and let himself entertain the possibility that, half asleep and addled by hormones, Jason had called him ‘Dad’.


	3. Tim Drake (Beta)

Bruce limped up the stairs from the cave and made a bee line for the kitchen. He had been training for hours, he wasn’t even sure how many. Deep underground in the cool darkness of the cave, it could be hard to tell the time. Hours and sometimes even days could slip away from him. He pushed aside any thoughts but those of food, and nearly moaned in delight when he saw the stack of tupperware Alfred had left out for him on the counter. 

He grabbed one at random and ripped the lid off the insulated container. Inside was a curried chicken salad, spotted with golden raisins and smelling strongly of garlic. He grabbed a fork from a drawer and started shoveling it into his mouth, consuming about half the container before he took a moment to breath and look at the clock. 

It was late evening, he had managed to miss both lunch and dinner apparently. There was no sign of Tim. he had excused himself form training early that morning, saying he had a bit of a stomach ache and was going to instead focus on some computer programming shortcut he thought might be useful. Bruce had allowed it. It wasn’t that unusual for Tim to beg off a workout in favor of tinkering with a new gadget or fine tuning a computer program. He was his smartest Robin yet, more interested in detective work than Dick or Jason, and less physical than his brothers had been. 

He got into just as much trouble as the previous Robins though. So Bruce was less than shocked when he heard a thumping coming from the floor above the kitchen. Listening closely he could tell it was coming from the vicinity of Tim’s room. He took another bite of food and then set the bowl aside to go investigate. Usually a loud bump or bang from Tim’s room meant a malfunctioning smoke bomb or a pile of motherboards toppling to the ground. But there was always the chance someone had found them out, that it was a villain breaking in to the manor. 

He carefully made his way up the stairs, walking on the balls of his feet so he wouldn’t be heard. He stopped outside of Tim’s room and listened. The door wasn’t quite shut and he could hear strange noises coming from inside.

“Shh! Why the- the window?” That was Tim’s voice. He sounded upset, and Bruce reached towards the door handle, ready to step into the room. “Just come in!” 

Bruce froze and listened. Tim wasn’t alone. He pressed himself against the wall and took shallow breaths, trying to make out the sounds in the room. Tim sounded unusual, his voice higher and breathier than normal. 

“Yeah well, I didn’t want Alfred and Bruce seeing me come in did I?” 

Bruce frowned. Tim was not Jason or Dick. He didn’t sneak friends over to the mansion. Or sneak around much in general. So far Tim had been an easy kid to handle, but this was interesting. The voice actually sounded familiar. He frowned as he tried to match a face to it.

“Okay, okay, just come in.” There was a pause and a sound of shuffling, and then the sound of the window being closed. “God, you took so long...I was gonna go crazy.”

The visitor’s response was cut off by the sound of wetness and smacking lips. Kissing. Bruce bit the inside of his lip to stifle a laugh. Tim had snuck a date into his room. It was actually cute, to have a Robin doing something so...normal.

Or so he thought until he heard another slam, accompanied by the feeling of the wall shaking so hard plaster dust rained down from the ceiling. 

Bruce narrowed his eyes and slid closer to the door frame, lining himself so he could just see inside the room. He immediately regretted that choice when what he was greeted with was his protege making out with Conner Kent. Tim was wrapped around the other boy like he was climbing a tree, using the taller boy’s super strength to his advantage. 

  
  


He watched as the clone lifted Tim with one hand and reached down and grabbed his ass with the other. Hard enough to make Tim wince and pull back. “Hey! Easy!”

Conner blushed and nodded, kissing Tim delicately before letting his hands move again. This time one slipped inside the front of Tim’s workout sweats, and there was a brief pause before Time again pulled back with a pained noise. “Conner!”

Bruce sighed and let his head fall back and rest against the wall. It was bad enough Tim had hit puberty. He could smell the kid through the doorway, even a few feet away. A delicate smell like sugar cookies and lemon. Not strong enough to be an Omega heat or an Alpha rut, but the subtle smell of a new Beta. Now he had to decide how to handle Tim trying to handle his secondary gender puberty by having sex with an alien clone who clearly hadn’t been taught enough about handling his powers not to hurt the kid. He weighed his options in his mind. 

Tim hadn’t come to him from a broken home or a life of tragedy like Dick or Jason. Tim was in many ways like a normal teen. He had friends and hobbies and apparently a boyfriend. Bruce had assumed he’d be able to let the latest Robin figure out the topic of sex on his own. He’d broached the subject once, somewhat awkwardly, and Tim had shut the discussion down very quickly. “I took health and sex ed you know!”. He’d made sure the boy’s bathroom had lube and toys and even suppressants and morning after pills. No matter what, he would be prepared this time. But now he had a whole new issue. Leaving Tim alone, he was going to get hurt, he could tell already. He closed his eyes and suddenly remembered Jason’s first time. He could still recall the pained noises the boy had made as he desperately tried to work himself through his first time. 

Bruce took a deep breath to steady himself, sparing a quick moment to mentally curse Clark for not teaching his clone anything useful, and turned to rap on the door. Through the crack he could see Tim jerk in Conner’s arms and scramble away, desperately trying to smooth their clothes before opening the door fully.

“Uh, Bruce! Hey!” he forced an awkward smile and winced at the sound of his voice cracking. 

Bruce frowned. If Tim thought he was fooling anyone with that act, he wasn’t as smart as Bruce had thought. “Sorry to interrupt but I couldn’t just let Conner break my house and my sidekick.”

Tim blushed red enough to match his costume and opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could coax any sound out. “I-I mean, we- we weren’t-” he turned and shot Conner a desperate look.

“Sorry, Mr. Uh Bat-Wayne?” Conner shrugged and offered a rueful smile. It was a look Bruce had seen on Clark’s face before, which was enough to give him the beginnings of a headache. “We didn’t mean to make the wall shake like that. We were just going to fu-”

The rest of his words were cut off as Tim, always quick on his feet, reached out and slapped a hand over his mouth. “WE WEREN’T DOING ANYTHING!” He shouted, eyes wide. “I- uh, I mean…” he looked up at Bruce helplessly. The situation had been enough to kill the boner he had been sporting before Bruce barged in, but the room still smelled like his arousal, and that was enough to make Bruce soldier on. 

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, tugging a bit on the dark locks, and sighed. ‘Listen Tim, I know exactly what you were doing. Both of you. Which is why you need to come with me.” he didn’t wait for an answer, simply turned and headed back towards the stairs. He knew the teens would follow him without any question. It was a perk of being Batman. 

He lead them silently through the kitchen, stopping to grab a sports drink as they passed through, and down into the cave. They followed a few steps behind him, whispering together.

“Is he taking us down there so he can kill me?”

“Is he gonna call Superman?”

Bruce ignored them as he lead them down into the cave. He waited until they were settled by the training mats and bathroom before he began. “So, Tim, I know you presented as a Beta today.” He held up a hand to stop Tim from saying anything in response. “I can smell it on you, there’s no point in arguing, I know what you were doing.” he glanced at Conner and continued. “I know you were going to have sex with Conner. And I’m not mad, at least not at either of you.”

The boys froze and quickly exchanged looks. Clearly this wasn’t what either had expected, perhaps they had thought Bruce was leading them underground so he could give them the shovel talk, or kill Conner underground where the mess wouldn’t be as big of a deal. 

“You-you’re not?” Tim managed to squeak out. 

“No,” Bruce answered truthfully. “I don’t care if you two have safe sex. It doesn’t make me mad at you.”

Both the boys visibly relaxed. They gave him an awkward smile and glanced up at the doorway, obviously eager to get back to what they had been doing.

“No, I’m mad at Superman.” That was enough to snap their attention back to him. They stared at him wide eyed as he continued. “I’m mad because I know Superman has had sex. Which means he knows how frail humans are in comparison to a Kryptonian and still didn’t teach Conner how not to hurt someone. That’s a problem.”

Conner had the grace to stare at his feet and blush, obviously uncomfortable with the topic of discussion. Clark had stopped being standoffish with his clone, but was still far from open and fatherly with the boy. Which might have been fine, but there wasn’t a wealth of Kryptonian knowledge for the kid to study on his own either.

Bruce sighed and plunged ahead. “Conner, let’s start with some basics. You don’t have a secondary gender do you?”

Conner shook his head and tugged at the waistband of his jeans. “N-no. I mean, I guess Lex Luthor does but I’m not sure what he is, and Clark and Kara are just male and female.”

Bruce nodded and gestured to Tim. “Okay, well you know Tim is presenting as beta right? Do you know what that means?”

Conner nodded again. “I-I think I’m somewhere between beta and Alpha when it comes to…” he averted his gaze and gestured in the direction of his crotch. “Based on what I’ve seen and read about.”

“Okay, good.” Bruce reached and grabbed Tim by the shoulder, pulling him in between himself and the clone. “Now, it’s important to understand that betas don’t have the same intensity in hormone fluctuations as Alphas and Omegas. But they do still get a rise in certain body chemistry, and it means you have to pay extra attention to their bodies and be careful.”

Tim let out a squeaking noise as Bruce turned him towards Conner and pulled his shirt up, tucking it under his arms so his chest and stomach were exposed. Bruce scooped his arms and held the teen still as he spoke. 

“See here Conner? Even though he isn’t an Omega, Tim;’s nipples are more pronounced than normal. That’s a sign they’re going to be sensitive. Touching them will make him feel good, but you have to be more delicate with them than normal.” He pushes against Tim’s back and made the boy arch his back, pushing his chest forward. 

Tim’s body was small and pale, his skin smooth and only occasionally marred by bruises form training. But his nipples, small and very pink, looked like they were begging for attention. He made a high pitched, desperate noise when Conner reached out and carefully, with just his fingertips, rubbed one, tracing the edge of his areolas with his calloused finger. 

  
  


“See how they get hard? That’s a good sign. You can use your fingers, but because you’re so strong, your mouth might be even better. Licking hem will make him feel good and decrease the chance you hurt him.” Bruce pushed his knee up and under Tim’s ass, lifting the teen slightly to give Conner better access to his body. He could hear his sidekick’s breath coming faster and faster. “Here, try.”

Conner didn’t look Tim in the face, just glanced up at Bruce and nodded before leaning forward and pressing his tongue against the nub. Tim jerked in Bruce's arms and groaned, unsure if he should move forward to get more friction from Conner’s tongue, or back, to try and wiggle out of Bruce’s grip.

“Now, try and touch the rest of him. Don’t squeeze, just stroke his skin with your palm. Pay attention to his breathing and his heartbeat so you can find any sensitive spots.” Bruce nodded.

Conner moved one large hand and gently placed it on Tim’s ribcage. He was so much larger than the other boy he could span his whole whole torso. This thumb circled Tim’s navel and the teen arched against him, breath hitching as his fingernail dipped into his belly button. Conner switched to licking Tim’s other nipple and moved his free hand to Tim’s ass, gently caressing his curves through his sweat pants. 

Bruce could see Tim was was hard through his work out clothes. Conner too. He slid his leg further forward and forced Tim’s legs open, raising him up onto just his tip toes. Conner moved more to take advantage of the position, pressing against Bruce’s leg, his hands clumsily bumping against the man while he tried to touch every part of Tim.

“Good, good.” Bruce lowered his head and whispered into Tim’s ear. “It’s good now right? The way he’s touching you? You ready for more?”

He waited for Tim to nod wordlessly. The teens face was beet red and his eyes were screwed shut but his he was rocking back and forth in Bruce’s arms, clearly desperate for more friction. Sweat beaded on the nape of his neck, carrying more of his scent into Bruce’s nose. 

“Alright, good.” Bruce stepped back and sat down on the workout bench behind them. It was easy for him to lift Tim and push his sweatpants down, and his underwear along with it. He settled the boy on his lap, hooking his knees on the outside of his thighs so his legs were spread wide open for Conner. 

The super powered boy didn’t hesitate to simply reach out and grab the collar of Tim’s shirt and just rip it off him, leaving Tim clad in nothing but his socks. Conner stepped back and pulled his own clothes off, hopping awkwardly one one foot to get his jeans off. 

Bruce took a moment to admire Conner. The boy wasn’t as heavily muscled as Superman was, but his shoulders were broad and his hips were narrow and every part of him was perfectly tones and evenly tanned. He was undeniably attractive, despite having almost no noticeable smell, even to Bruce's sensitive Alpha nose. Not that it surprised him, Clark didn’t smell like much either, maybe just a tiny hint of something almost like cut grass. 

Conner’s cock looked much like a human one, albeit large, and it was hard and arching up towards his perfect abs. He ignored it though, in favor of moving close to kneel in front of Tim and bruce, positioning himself between his boyfriends spread legs. The look on his face was one of his awe, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He stared at tim’s hard cock and licked his lips. But instead of touching, he turned his face up to Bruce, clearly waiting for more direction.

“Now, you remember how you licked his nipples?” Bruce waited for Conner to nod in response. “Good, now, gently lick his cock. Start at the base and lick up towards the head. Don’t try sucking him just yet, just get it nice and wet with your spit.”

Bruce bit his lip and watched as Conner opened his mouth wide, revealing perfect white teeth and a perfect pink tongue, which lolled out as he pressed it right at the base of Tim’s cock, and dragged it up. 

Tim wiggled in his lap, trying to move up and thrust into Conner’s mouth, but Bruce held him still and let Superboy just taste him. The boy seemed to enjoy it, and as he went he focused more and more on the leaking tip, lapping up the precum. Soon Tim wasn’t just moaning but begging.

“Please, Bruce, please, let him do it. I need it, please, please I need him to touch me more!” he keened as Conner continued with his little kitten licks, heedless of his desires. “Pleeease!”

Bruce nuzzled his nose behind the boys ear. “Shhh, it’s okay, he’s going to touch you more.” he directed his attention to Conner, who was sitting back on his eels and awaiting more instruction. “Now, try licking this.” He leaned back and exposed Tim’s hole to the other boy. He could tell from the smell alone that tim was leaking there too, ready for more attention. 

Conner didn’t hesitate, just dove in, lapping at Tim like a dog. Tim nearly screamed, biting off the sound as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of his boyfriend rimming him. Conner rapidly moved on to trying to push his tongue inside of Tim’s body, pushing his face between his thighs and ignoring the way Tim’s still hard cock rested on his face as he nosed behind his balls and licked his hole open. 

“Perfect, now spit in your hand and start stroking his cock. Keep your fist loose, it should be gentle.” Bruce watched as Conner did as he was told. His hand was so large Tim’s cock all but disappeared inside his grip, only the tip showing over his fingers. “That’s it.”

Tim was breathing so fast it sounded like he was going to pass out. His chest was stained as pink as his face and he was flexing his fingers and toes as he struggled to cope with the barrage of sensations. “I need more, I need to be fucked, please please fuck me, make me cum, please.” he sobbed incoherently, voice high and reedy. 

“Okay, okay, relax.” Bruce pet Tim’s head, smoothing back his soft black hair. “I’ll have him give you a little more.”

Conner moaned worked his tongue in and out of Tim even faster, clearly excited at the prospect. “Please?” he pulled back and looked at Bruce. “I wanna touch him some more.” his mouth was shiny and wet with spit and his cock was leaking, the precum thicker and stickier than normal human pre ejeaculate. He whined and his dick twitched obviously.

Bruce smiled and reached down. His fingers found Tim’s hole and he slid two fingers inside. He hooked them on the rim and opened up Tim’s hole for Conner/ Tim was wet and soft and warm inside and it was enough to make his own cock ache, but he ignored it and focused on getting Tim ready for his boyfriend. “Okay, now, you’re going to fuck him. He’s nice and wet, but you have to go slow, okay?”

Conner nodded eagerly and rose up onto his knees. He pumped his cock a few times, milking out more precome, and spread it over the length of his cock. He shuffled forward to line himself up with Tim’s hole and gently pushed forward. His cock head, broad, and visibly pink with his foreskin mostly peeled back, slid over Tim’s thigh.

Bruce slipped his hand free of Tim’s hole and gently took hold of Conner’s cock, making the boy hiss at the contact. His skin was warm, almost hot to the touch, and he give it the smallest of squeezes as he lined him up with Tim’s hole and let him push inside. Tim yelped and rocked his hips up on instinct, trying to let Conner slide deeper and faster. But Conner held back and let himself ease in slowly, just one inch at a time until he was bottomed out inside the other boy.

“There, that’s it, that’s good, you’re taking it so good.” Bruce pet Tim’s chest and stomach, letting his hand rub over Tim’s cock. He used his strength to rock Tim back and forth, working Conners cock inside him. “How’s that feel?”

Tim screwed his eyes shut as tight as he could. “It’s good, it’s so good, but I need more of it, I wanna feel it even more.”

Bruce just nodded and moved a bit faster. His cock was pressed against Tim’s ass, and he let himself arch up the tiniest bit, grinding against him as Tim was fucked down onto Conner’s cock. 

Conner seemed content to just focus on holding as still as he could, clearly trying to hold back and just enjoy the experience. His eyes were closed and his jaw was tense. “I-I’m getting close.”

Bruce gripped Tim’s cock a little tighter, stroking him faster as he rocked them back and forth. “Is that what you want Tim, you want to be filled up? Do you want to cum too?”

Tim’s eyes shot open as he came. “Yes yes yes yes YES!” His body shook with the force of his orgasm and he whimpers through the aftershocks as bruce kept stroking him, milking out every drop from his cock. His body shivered and shook as his hoel fluttered around Conner.

That was enough for Superboy. He collapsed forward, grabbing Bruce’s biceps to hold himself up and he came. His grip was tight enough to bruise the older man, but he kept his hips steady, even as his cum overflowed Tim’s hole and flooded out, dripping onto the ground. “Ahh!”

Bruce bit his lip as he felt his own cock pulse into his pants. It had been a while since he came untouched, but it was too much, the sights and sounds and smells of the two boys coming apart on top of him. He made soft noises and held them up as the afterglow faded, then gently pried them apart and guided them into the bathroom. 

Thankfully the cave was well equipped with a large multi head shower. He wiped Tim down with a washcloth, and even helped Conner rinse the sweat from his hair. Wet and smiling and still a bit flushed, Conner looked more like one of his Robins than an alien clone, and it made him want to coddle the boy, just a bit. It also made him make a mental note to leave Superman a VERY angry voicemail about proper education for the boy.

After the shower he gave them all clean clothes, matching black sweats he kept in the cave in case someone came back from patrol soaked in rain water or blood or alien slime. Then lead them upstairs into the kitchen. He watched with only mild annoyance as the boys descended on the food Alfred had left for him, and contented himself with a protein shake as he herded them into he living room. 

“You gonna stay with us?” Tim asked, flopping down on the opposite end of the couch from Conner. His eyes looked very blue and it once again made Bruce think of the others, Dick and Jason, looking at him with that same faintly needy expression. One mirrored on Conners face. So eh relented to sitting on the couch, just for a minute, and tried to keep the usual scowl off his face as the boys settled against his side, already starting to doze off as he turned the TV on. 


	4. Damian Wayne (Alpha)

Dick climbed out of the batmobile and groaned as he unclasped the cape. As a kid he hadn’t understood just how heavy the thing really was. But after a long day wearing Bruce’s suit, there wasn’t a part of him that didn’t ache. It wasn’t being helped by the headache he had developed halfway through patrol.

The door on the passenger side of the batmobile swung open and the source of said headache climbed out. Damian was scowling, as usual, and his uniform was covered in mud. He yanked his gloves off with his teeth and threw them on the floor in a huff.

“Really Grayson, that was pathetic, even for you.” Damian undid his own cape and dropped it on the floor in a puddle next to his gloves. “I have no idea how Father could have ever put up with you as a sidekick.”

Dick threw himself into the nearest chair and gaped at the boy. He had been a hassle since the day he arrived. Dick wasn’t sure, but he was willing to bet no other Robin had been half as hard to deal with, and it wasn’t just because he was certain he was the best (Tim could fight him for it). Being Batman, or playing at it, was grueling. He considered himself to be in pretty good shape, but just maneuvering in the armor was enough to sap half his energy.

“Damian, are you gonna just leave that mess for Alfred?” he asked, slowly starting to pull of his armor and set it aside. “You could at least put it in the laundry baskets.”

Damian undid his belt and kicked it away with a sniff. “It’s Pennyworth’s job, is it not? Why have servants if you’re going to do everything yourself?”

Dick rolled his eyes and ignored the boy, pulling off the under layers of Bruce’s costume. Under the thick bullet and knife resistant fabric he was covered in sweat. It was like being in a sauna suit. He grimaced as he caught a whiff of his own sweat. He needed a shower, a drink with a lot of electrolytes, and a good night of sleep. 

“Ugh, I have no energy to argue with you baby-bat.” Dick managed to wriggle out of the rest of the batsuit and padded over towards the bathroom clad in just his tight black briefs. They had gotten back late, late enough Alfred was already asleep, but the cave was well stocked with the essentials and that included towels and cleans sweats to change into. “Gonna have to save that and the debrief for tomorrow.”

He turned when he was answered with nothing but silence. Damian was standing in the middle of the cave, shirt off, boots untied, just staring at him. He frowned at the teen. Damian wasn’t like Tim, he wasn’t the sort to get lost in thought midway through a conversation. 

“Hey, you okay Dami?” Dick took a few steps towards the boy, uncertain of what to do. The kid didn't look injured. Indeed, they had barely fought anyone at all, after Damian got sick of quietly collecting intel and tried to solo a drug bust. Almost all of the goons they were trailing had scattered, and the one Damian had tackled into a puddle wasn’t even one holding any product. 

The boy seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and fixed his older brother with his standard glare. “I’m fine Grayson. I’m not the one who caught a crowbar to the ribs.”

Dick rolled his eyes and pressed a hand to the tender spot on his stomach. The suit had prevented him from handspringing away or blocking fast enough to prevent the blow, but he had been surprised at how well it was armoured. He would have a bruise but nothing worse than that, which honestly still meant it was a fine patrol. 

He shrugged off Robin’s oddness and made his way to the training area where the shower was. He ducked into the bathroom, turned on the water, and while waiting for it to warm up (water that far underground was always chilly at first, something Bruce never seemed to mind but Dick loathed). He bounced on the balls of his feet a few times and then dove into a forward fold, groaning as his back popped in a few places. 

He had been trained as a gymnast first and a fighter second, adapting to batman’s techniques was going to take work. He hissed as he stretched upward, his ribs protesting as he raised his arms above his head, flexing the muscles in his back and stomach and shoulders. It hurt, but it felt nice to, a familiar sort of ache he associated with a good fight, even if they hadn’t really won. 

When he noticed the steam coming from the open bathroom door he turned his attention to Robin again. Damian was a good fighter, and knew to take care of his gear after a fight (even if he left a mess of his uniform), but he was bad at taking care of himself. A trait he seemed to have inherited from Bruce.

“You gonna shower Dami? You got kinda grody out there.” Dick offered a weak smile.

Damian’s head snapped in his direction. The boy had peeled off his domino mask and underneath it his face was flushed, his eyes glassy. “Huh?”

Dick’s smiled faded. “Oh shit, you okay? Did I miss you getting hit in the head?” he loped across the room and took Damian’s head into his hands, ignoring the teens protest as he tilted his face up for a better look.

He could tell something was wrong immediately, simply because Damian didn’t kick him in the shin and yank his face away. Damian was not a cuddly kind of kid. It was sort of nice being able to baby him a bit. Dick rand a hand through Damian’s hair, just as dark as his own but shorter. There wasn’t any sign of a cute or a lump, but when he looked into Damian’s big green eyes he saw his pupils were dilated. Unthinking, he pressed a thumb into the plushness of Damian’s bottom lip, and had to fight back a yelp when Damian nipped at him.

And then he smelled it. It was so obvious he could have kicked himself. Damian smelled like wood smoke and tiger balm and the miner oil he used to keep his sword clean. But under that was something spicy and hot and it was enough to make Dick’s mouth water. He pressed a shaking hand against damian’s forehead and nearly flinched away, the kid was burning hot.

“Uh, do-do you feel okay Damian? Maybe wanna just go lie down?” Dick took a half step back.

Damian took two forward and caught Dick by the wrist, pulling him closer. “No, don’t leave.” he looked away from Dick, staring down at his half laced boots. “Stay here with me Grayson.”

Dick shifted his weight from foot to foot. He wasn’t due for a heat anytime soon, but being this near damian as the boy went into his first rut was too much. His mouth was watering and he was sweating even more than he had been in the suit. His body was telling him one thing, while his mind was shouting another.

“A-are you sure? I mean you seem-I think you might-” Dick groaned, floundering as he searched for the right words. He tried to think back to what Bruce had done when he hit puberty.

That was a mistake. All the blood in his body rushed to his cock and his hole became slick as soon as he remembered. Bruce hadn’t sat him down and given him the nromal sex talk until after his first heat. His first heat which he had ridden out, for lack of better phrasing, right on Batman’s dick, still half dressed in his Robin costume. Batman fucking Robin was not something he needed to think about at the moment, not with the current Robin crowding into his personal space and smelling so good.

“Grayson.” Damian pulled on Dick’s arm, demanding attention. He looked up at Dick and furrowed his brow. “I-I feel…” he groaned and pressed his free hand against the front of his pants. It was obvious he was uncomfortable.

Dick barely hesitated. He was so bad at denying Damian anything. He sank down to his knees and pulled Damian in close, pushing his hands away so he could finish the work of taking off his costume. Damian allowed Dick to do it, face passive as he was stripped. He reminded Dick of a little prince, handsome and aloof even as his tight black trunks were peeled down and his flushed cock sprang free.

“Here, let me…” Dick smoothed a hand down Damian’s chest, tracing the muscles of his pecs and then his abs. His skin was soft, smooth and hairless, still mostly unmarred by the scars that came with their chosen lines of work. He leaned forward and wrapped a and delicately around Damian’s cock, carefully pulling at the foreskin, which slowly retracted to reveal his red glans.

“Grayson!” Damian groaned and arched his back as Dick’s tongue first made contact with his cockhead. It was like lightning on his skin. He wanted more of it. He pushed his hands ito the soft tresses of Dick’s hair and pushed hard into his mouth. 

Dick groaned and opened his mouth wider, swallowing Damian down. The boy wasn’t that tall yet, but his cock was already growing fairly large, and he was thick inside of Dick’s unpracticed throat. He had to blink back tears as he tried to work his tongue along the underside, trying to get more of his taste. 

Damian rocked forward, bending over so he could drape over Dick, working himself into the man’s mouth. He wanted to cum, he wanted it more than he had wanted anything. He opened his eyes and the sight of Dick, dishevelled and blushing with a mouth full of his prick was enough to push him over the edge. His hips stuttered as he shot his first load into Dicks mouth. After that he managed to yank back, coating Dick’s face and chest in his release.

Dick groaned and rubbed at his own hardening cock through his underwear. Being covered in Damian’s cum was enough to make him feel like his own heat was starting. He wasn’t ready to stop, he needed more, he needed that dick inside of him. “Unf, Damian, let’s go shower.”

He managed to stand somewhat gracefully and took Damian by the arm, steering him towards the bathroom. Damian, cock still hard, let himself be lead along. He kept his eyes trained on Dick’s ass. He could smell the man’s slick, the sweet smell of him burning into his sinuses. Dick’s ass was perfect, soft and inviting looking and there was a patch of wetness forming on his underwear that made Damian want to push him against the wall and test how open he already was.

The Alpha side of Damian’s body and mind was taking over. As soon as they entered the bathroom, he pushed Dick against the tile wall, heedless of the fact he hadn’t taken his underwear off yet. He didn’t care. There was no time for taking things slow, not when he was already so worked up. He kicked Dick’s legs apart and grabbed his underwear by the waist band and ripped.

Dick gave a very un-Batman like yelp when damian smacked his ass, which turned into a nedy moan as the hand lingered, pulling his cheeks apart to expose his hole. Damian’s hands were strong and sure as he opened him up, pressing in first one than two fingers in quick succession.

“God Grayson, you’re already so wet. Are all Omegas this slutty or just you?” Damian grinned as Dick answered with a moan and a push back onto his fingers. “I’m going to have you open enough for my cock soon, would you like that?”

Dick nodded his head desperately. The water coming from the shower head had flatted his hair against his face, and it was hard to tell if he was crying or if his face was just wet. But all he could focus on was Damian, his own Robin, doing this to him. He should have been more in control. He should have been taking the lead. But really, wasn’t it just right to let the youngest Wayne take him like this? His body was even more responsive to this one, his nose full of his perfect scent. 

“Do it, do it Damian, fuck your Batman!” Dick shouted, bending over until his hands were flat on the ground, giving Damian easier access. “Come on Robin, do it.”

That seemed to be more than enough for Damian. The teen pumped his cock once to gather up some extra precome and then lined himself up with Dick’s twitching hole. He pressed in a half and inch, watching intently as Dick opened around him, swallowed him up and and slid in another inch. It was perfect, the most captivating sight he had ever seen. Dick’s body was tight and wet and hot and the rim of his hole fluttered and squeezed, drawing him further in. 

Dick didn’t expect delicacy from the teen, and he was surprised at how slowly Damian pushed in that first time. It was like he was testing Dick’s width and depth inside, getting him used to the intrusion. But he picked up the pace without much hesitation. It wasn’t long until Damian was pounding into the man with all the strength of a person who worked out for three hours a day, every day.

“Oh god, Dami!” Dick scrambled for purchase, eventually grabbing hold of his own shins and just letting Damian hold him up. His dug his fingers into his own skin, nails biting in little half moons shapes as he tried his best to just ride out the overwhelming sensations. “Oh fuck it’s so good.”

Damian pulled back one hand and smacked Dick’s ass, allowing a smile to cross his face at the sound it caused the older man to make. “Hmph, so is how a Batman treats his Robin?” He smacked the same spot again, relishing the way Dick tightened around him. “Do you like being a slut, bent over for your former sidekick?”

Dick gasped, it wasn’t as though the Batman and Robin relationship hadn’t always been a cause for speculation. He grew up hearing the seedy jokes and listening to the probing questions. But he had never thought of it as him on the other side of that equation. A Batman being used by his Robin.

“Hmm, maybe one day I’ll wwear the cowl,” Damian mused, not slowing down either his fucking or his spanking ryhthym. “And then I’ll have you wear the Robin costume for me. Maybe put on those short little shorts again.”

Dick came, completely untouched, it was more than he had ever realized he wanted. Damian, not his boy wonder sidekick, but his leader. His lover. His Batman. It was enough to pull Damian along after him and the boy pushed in hard as he came, knot firmly filling Dick’s ass. 

“Fuck, Grayson…” Dick collapsed forward and leaned his head against Dick’s back as he became stuck inside him. His face was flushed and he was smiling a small contented smile. “I want to…”

Dick groaned when he felt Damian’s teeth graze his skin. The boy wasn’t tall enough to reach his neck, but he knew what the teen meant. He wanted to bite him. Bond him. Maybe even breed him for real one day. It was a terrible awful no good idea and he was powerless to say anything but…“Yes, Damian, be my mate, bite me.”

Damian growled and bit Dick. Not once, not a mating bite. But a dozen little nips all over skin, each one a little harder until the last one just managed to break the skin. He rocked into Dick’s ass, flooding him with cum as he lapped at the tiny trickle of blood. It took him almost fifteen minutes for his knot to go down. 

Dick moaned and all but collapsed when Damian pulled out, body aching to still be filled. He wanted that cock back inside him and his hole clenched weakly in an attempt to keep all the cum inside. “Dami…” he groaned and slumped forward against the tiles.

“Tt,” Damian clicked his tongue. “Pull yourself together Grayson.” he pulled Dick up by his shoulders so they were eye to eye. “I can’t have you so sloppy when I bond with you. It’s unbecoming.”

Dick opened his mouth to respond and then let his words melt into a moan as Damian leaned in and sunk his teeth into the soft skin of neck. His heartbeat accelerated as he melted against the teen. His body was flooded with a soft warmth, it was like melting. He let himself get lost in it. 

When Damian finally withdrew, he reached up and rubbed away a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth with a thumb. “There, perfect.”

Dick wasn’t sure if he was referring to him or the circular bite imprint he’d left on his skin. But he decided either was fine with him. 


End file.
